A receiver hitch, or draw bar, typically includes a rectangular tube with a flat piece of iron welded to it horizontally so that a ball hitch can be mounted on the flat piece. The rectangular tubing of the receiver hitch is slid in a pocket formed by a mating rectangular receiver tube that is welded to a frame of some sort that can be bolted onto the frame of just about any vehicle. When not in use, the hitch is typically withdrawn from the receiver tube and stored in the vehicle.